


Do not take me for granted

by YoohyeonApple



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Kim Minji, Mentioned Lee Gahyeon, Mentioned Lee Siyeon, Relationship Problems, bora and yoohyeon are cute sisters, bottling things up is never good, tw:anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple
Summary: From a stranger's point of view they had it all, but once you glimpsed deeper it was an all other reality.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	Do not take me for granted

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I had this fic for weeks and forgot about it, oops.
> 
> Thanks to Baily for being a beta once again!!
> 
> Enjoy this yura ride with me ^-^

Clinking their drinks together, the trio of friends started their weekend on a terrace at one of their favourite bars. This habit of theirs was something they tried to do as much as possible, to catch up and relax with good company. Lately, it hadn’t happened a lot, and Bora had been really looking forward to this night out. Sipping her beer, Bora smiled at her sister and friend; they looked so cute together. She was happy for them. 

“Handong’s mum sent us some couple t-shirts.” Yoohyeon said to her older sister, telling her the latest news about her life. “That was surprisingly nice.” 

“They were ugly.” Handong, her closest friend, added with a pointed look. 

“She’s being supportive at least.” Yoohyeon’s hand trailed on Handong’s neck. “Next time we see her, she won’t wanna tear my head off for turning her baby gay.”

“I was a lesbian long before you came along.” 

“How many girlfriends did you introduce to your parents before me?” Yoohyeon asked smugly. “None, exactly.”

Bora laughed at her sister’s antics. “At least you’re her first somehow.” 

“Why are you two attacking me?” Yoohyeon flopped down on her seat, but quickly smiled again once she felt Handong’s lips on her cheek. 

Bora sighed, they were such a beautiful sight. Teasing each other, being affectionate. Ever since they had gotten together a few months ago, they brought a new dynamic to their group. More steady and fun, with everyone on the same path with their lives. That’s all the brunette ever wanted.

Still listening to their stories, Bora relaxed on her seat, tilting her head back to enjoy the last hot ray of sunshine of the day. 

“Ah.” Her sister exclaimed. “Yubin is on her way. She wants us to order her two beers. Damn girl must be stressed.” Yoohyeon chuckled while typing a reply on her phone. 

Eyes closed, Bora’s eyebrows rose at that news. Then she heard Handong volunteering to go inside to order some more drinks for everyone, leaving her alone with her little sister. 

“You’re gonna let me stare at you?”

“You’re doing a good job so far.” Bora answered, not moving an inch. 

“Okay.” 

Opening one eye, she saw Yoohyeon focused on her phone. Bora finished her beer, glad another one was coming soon. Taking her sunglasses off her long mahogany hair, she placed them on her nose. That accessory added a layer of protection, even though it was clear her sister wasn’t going to talk to her about anything she could have been curious about. It was a rule between them, to not talk about Bora’s relationship unless it was really important.

A distinct laughter caught the sisters’ attention, and Yoohyeon turned around to wave at her girlfriend and best friend. Even behind her sunglasses, Bora clearly saw them both making their way towards them, and the way her heart beat faster was almost painful. Her sight stayed on Yubin when she kissed Yoohyeon’s cheeks, until she sat down next to her not hesitating before pecking her soft lips.

“Hey babe.” Yubin’s sweet, deep voice was a delight to Bora.

“Hi.” She whispered back, smiling as she felt an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Yubin loved that position for them, and for some reason, it reassured Bora that this hadn’t changed between them. 

Chit-chat continued now that their group was complete, and Bora listened more than she participated getting herself closer to Yubin. This was the comfort she had been aching for, for days, these types of nights out, having fun and joking around. 

Yubin checked her phone, and Bora glanced at the screen but it was quickly locked and turned back to black. 

“Would any of you mind if I invited a friend to our vacation?” Yubin announced, looking at her friends and then at Bora. “She’s really fun. Actually I asked her to join us tonight but she already had plans.” 

“I mean, sure.” Yoohyeon was the first one to reply, her eyes being all over the place gauging everyone's opinion. “The house is big enough.” She kept talking, hoping someone would speak up. 

“Cool. You’ll like her.” Yubin grabbed her phone back from her jeans’ pocket. “She’s been working with us for a few weeks.” She was busy typing that she didn’t see Bora push her sunglasses back on her head, a slight frown on her face. 

“That’s Minji, right?” Yoohyeon tentatively asked, avoiding eye contact with her sister. “She does seem nice, yeah.” 

“Yeah. That’s her.” Yubin nodded, her short brown hair shaking around with her enthusiasm. “Remember, I told you she was new in town. I thought it would be cool to have her join us, we always have fun there.”

“That we do.” Handong agreed, taking a sip of her own beer. “But it’s been a while since it’s been more than the four of us.”

“We’re the only one making time to go together at the same time.” 

“True.” Yoohyeon added. “Siyeon is too busy, and Gahyeon thinks we’re lame old people. I’m twenty-six! Ouch!” A nudge on her side hit her from her own girlfriend, Yoohyeon was incredulously surprised, until she watched Handong pointing at Bora with her eyes. “But, like, yeah, hum. Yub, would it not be awkward for her? Two couples and one stranger.”

“What?” Yubin stopped her typing, looking up at her best friend. “I told you she’s chill. Wait, don’t you want to meet new people? Babe?” She asked Bora who didn’t peep a word so far. 

“The invitation has already been sent.” Bora pointed at Yubin’s phone then crossed her arms across her chest. 

“I didn’t think it’d be a problem.” She said, slightly confused by Bora’s reaction. “We’ve been there with several of our friends.”

“Whatever.” Bora shrugged it off, pulling back down her sunglasses. “I don’t even know that woman.” She mumbled shaking her head, then finished her beer in two long gulps. 

“The point is to meet her.” Bora pinched her lips together before being forced by Yubin’s arm; still on her shoulders, to face her. “You’ll love her, you’re the same age.” Yubin tried to tease Bora, yet it failed as she got no response. “I’ll tell her no.” She sighed, resigned.

“It’d be rude to back off now.”

“Maybe she has a friend that could come with her.” Yoohyeon tentatively spoke up, leaning against Handong as a sort of protection. 

“She’s new in town, I told you that.” Yubin reminded her.

“You told her a lot of things.” Bora pushed Yubin’s arm off her.

“Okay, what’s wrong with you?” The passive aggressive attitude thrown at her was starting to piss her off. 

“Nothing.” 

Yubin rolled her eyes, completely at loss about her own girlfriend’s attitude tonight. Usually Bora was as social as her, so she didn’t understand what was up with her. Going back and forth from Yoohyeon to Bora, she silently asked her best friend what could be up with her sister. To that Yoohyeon sadly pouted, shrugging her shoulders.

~•~•~

In their bathroom, Bora was taking off her makeup of the day. Next to her was her girlfriend leaning against the second sink. Ever since the name of Minji was mentioned, the two of them barely talked, except to figure out how to get home. Other than that it had been radio silence. 

“Mind telling me what was all that at the bar?” Yubin dared to ask, since Bora didn’t seem inclined to start the conversation. 

“Mind telling me who the fuck is Minji?” Bora questioned back.

“We’re not gonna do that.” Her right hand moved back and forth in the space between them. “I’m not talking to you when you’re like that.”

“Like what?” Bora tossed her dirty cleansing cotton into the bin, then placed a hand on her hip. 

“Like you’re mad at me for absolutely no reason. I’m joining my friends for a night out after work, and all I get is a crazy girlfriend, no thanks.” Yubin pushed herself off the sink, stepping out of the bathroom. And not to her surprise, Bora closed the door behind her, locking it as loudly as she could. 

~•~•~

“What?”

“Hello to you too, dear.” Handong answered back to the way Bora picked up the phone. 

“Hello.”

“Are you still in bed?” She wondered as she heard some noises, and recalled how groggy Bora’s voice was. 

“Hum.”

“It’s almost noon! Even I woke up before you.” She said, impressed at herself. “Well, Yoohyeon woke me up.”

“Okay.”

“I was gonna ask you to come for a run with me this afternoon, but judging by your mood...” 

“I’ll pass.”

“It would be good for you.” Silence. “To relieve some stress.”

“I have things to do at home. There are still some boxes to unpack.” Bora said, placing her free arm over her face. “Raincheck?”

“Sure.” Handong sounded fine with her answer. “How were things with Yubin when you got home last night?” She inquired. 

“She called me crazy last night. Like I’m some maniac stranger that appeared in her house.” Bora ranted, recalling the barely-there conversation she’d had with Yubin. 

“So, you argued?” Handong asked.

“I guess.” Bora rolled around on her bed, burying her face in Yubin’s pillow. “I didn’t mean to, but she came at me about my attitude, and I don’t know.”

“You weren’t that nice to her last night.” Handong admitted.

“I wasn’t rude.” Bora countered back. “I’m not gonna be overjoyed about a random woman being invited to our couple vacation.”

“Tell her more nicely next time.”

“Did you call me to call me out on my behaviour too?”

“No. I did want to go out on a run with you. But you clearly still have some pent-up tension.”

“A lot is going on, you know that.” Bora rolled back on her back, heaving a loud sigh. “I live in a messy house, I got a shitlaod of paperwork piling up, and the only night out I have, my girlfriend is ruining the only free time we have. Of course, I’m fucking tensed up.”

“I see.” Handong hummed. “Release that tension before it blows up in your face. Get out of bed, lazy-ass, get your girlfriend and unpack together.” 

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” Bora said in an even tone, not that keen about her friend’s idea. “Maybe I’ll take you up on your offer for a run. Call you back later?”

“Sure. Kiss Yubin for me.” Bora snorted before hanging up on her chuckling friend.

~•~•~

Bora was tying up her long hair into a messy bun as she walked down the stairs, and stopped on the last step, her eyes landing on Yubin in the entryway, putting her shoes on.

“Hey.” Yubin glanced at her still lacing up her sneakers. “Where are you going?” Bora jumped down the last step. 

“To the studio.”

“It’s Saturday.” Bora stated the obvious. “You don’t work.”

“You know sometimes I go there.” She grabbed her jacket, then her car keys jiggling them in her hand.

“Will you be back late?”

“I don’t think so.” Yubin answered, her eyes locked into Bora’s beautiful shade of brown. “See you later.” Then she was out of their house, leaving her girlfriend alone. 

When the front door closed, Bora let herself fall down on the stairs, hiding her head into her lap. Working on a Saturday wasn’t something new, but usually it was for a deadline or a rush of inspiration for Yubin. This time, she had no idea. It could be this, or just wanting to get out of the house because of her. Maybe it was better off that way, to give themselves some time alone to gather their thoughts before having a plausible talk.

~•~•~

Books in her arms, Bora was up on a chair placing them on the top shelf of the living room bookshelf. Everytime she checked the titles before organising them. That was how Yubin found her when she came home. 

After hanging up her keys on the hook, she stepped into the room, hands in the back pockets of her jeans. “Hey.” 

“You’re back already.” Bora glanced at the time on the clock indicating four fifteen in the afternoon. “Did you get any work done?”

“Barely.” Yubin ran a hand through her short brown hair as she sat down on the couch. “Did you?”

“No.” Bora placed the last book before stepping down from the chair. “Too much on my mind to focus.” 

After eating some breakfast, Bora had gone to her office in their house, but after looking at all the papers on her desk she felt oppressed. As if going in there wasn’t the right thing to do. So she closed the door and decided to go organise some of their stuff. It had been a few weeks since they had moved into their newly bought house, but time was often difficult to find to do such a task. 

She dragged the chair back into the dining room, and heard Yubin sighed. “Bora.” 

The way her name was pronounced was in no way appealing to the concerned moment. So when she looked back to see Yubin leaning forward, arms on her knees, her heart pinched. 

“What?” Bora acted as if she hadn’t heard the way Yubin’s voice wavered, picking up another box to open. 

“Can you stop for a second?” Yubin stared at her, already a stack of books in her arms. “Bora!”

“I’m listening to you.” 

“Can we talk about last night?” 

“Sure.”

“I’m sorry for bringing up inviting someone else that way instead of talking it up with you before.” Yubin started trying to catch Bora’s eyes but her girlfriend seemed focused intensely on her task. “I told Minji about it, and she understood.”

“Wait. What?” Bora whipped her head around, almost dropping the books. “You saw her?”

“We work together.”

“Who the fuck goes to work on a Saturday?”

Yubin closed her eyes, taking a deep breath upon hearing Bora’s cursing. 

“That’s not the point.” She entwined her fingers together, squeezing her own hands. “I don’t know why you were so mad at this invitation, but I fixed it for you.”

“Well, thanks.” Bora scoffed. “You shouldn’t have done that to begin with.”

“I don’t get it.” Yubin tapped her forehead with her fisted hands. “What do you want from me? What is bothering you so much?”

“You tell me.” Bora sneered. “You’re the one inviting a woman I never heard of to our vacation’s house, as if it was the most natural thing. And the next day you’re seeing her. Should I be okay with this?”

“Please, Bora, don’t even dare tell me you’re thinking Minji is a threat to you. Please.” Yubin begged, exhaling before looking up at Bora. 

“Why didn’t you ever mention her before? Yoohyeon knew about her.”

“Honestly, Minji was irrelevant until yesterday. We work together and she mentioned not having much time to get new friends, and I thought about how cool it would be for her to meet you and our friends.” Yubin’s honesty seemed to barely scratch away at Bora’s doubt, and the frown on her face dug deeper between her brows.

“Irrelevant but my own sister knew about her.”

“I don’t know, I texted Yoohyeon once or twice at work. The usual.”

“You don’t text me anymore.”

“It bothers you when you work.” Yubin shrugged, trying to not be affected by all her girlfriend’s insinuations. “Do you have more complaints about me? Since apparently I seem to do so much wrong to you that you’re thinking I’m interested in someone else.”

“I’m not complaining. I’m pointing out what I’m seeing.”

“There’s no point talking to you, once again.” Yubin stood up, totally done with her girlfriend’s stubbornness. “Have fun unpacking.”

Bora stared at Yubin’s back as she left the living room to go to the stairs. 

~•~•~

“Why do I feel like it’s getting worse between us?” Yubin’s voice was so feeble, Yoohyeon had a hard time distinguishing her best friend’s words. “I saw it in her eyes you know. That flicker of doubt about my faithfulness.”

“Maybe you imagined it. Bora- she would never.” Yoohyeon knew her sister, and that sounded so unlike her what Yubin was retelling her.

“Until today that’s what I thought too.” Yubin let her head fall back against the wall, from her spot on the floor of their walk-in closet. “She - what if she’s not happy with me anymore?”

“She loves you. You two just bought a house together, that’s always been one of her dreams, you know that.”

“So what? What’s wrong?”

“Yubin-ah, no, don’t cry, please.” Yubin couldn’t help her sobs. “Do you want me to talk to her?”

“No.” Yubin shook her head as if Yoohyeon could see her from their phone call. “At this point she would probably fault me from talking to you.”

“She knows you come to me when something’s wrong. Let her come at me!” Yubin smiled, imagining her best friend being all defensive for her, even to her own sister. “In all seriousness, you have to talk it out.”

“I tried. Twice. It’s pointless.” She sighed, drying her tears. “Actually, that might have been the first time in weeks we actually talked for so long.”

“It happens when you two are really busy. And Bora’s been working really hard with her new business.”

“I know. I just want my girlfriend.” And the tears fell down Yubin’s face once again, not even toning down how loud she was crying. 

The sliding door of the walk-in closet opened, surprising Yubin. Gazing up she saw Bora who froze at the entrance. The couple stared down at one another, their eyes reflecting so much emotions. Yubin opened her mouth after a few seconds of silence but was cut short by Bora turning back from where she came from. 

“Yubin. Yubin? Binnie?” Yoohyeon’s voice brought Yubin back to reality.

“Bora entered the room and left. She left me on the floor crying, who does that?” Yubin sounded hurt and angry, her voice higher than usual. 

“What?” Yoohyeon was astonished. “She can’t do that! Let me call her.” Yubin didn’t even have time to protest before the call was disconnected. 

~•~•~

Bora was at the edge of their bed, staring at the walk-in closet door, sick to the stomach by what she witnessed. That was her fault. And the opposite of what she ever wished for Yubin, yet she let it happen. 

Time was an illusion at that point, so Bora had no idea how much time passed until Yubin appeared in their bedroom.

Red and puffy were her eyes. 

“It’s your sister.” Yubin spoke up when her phone vibrated against her hand. “She probably wants to talk to you.” She tossed her phone on the bed as she walked by Bora. 

“I- I wanna talk to you.”

“Now?” Yubin glared at her girlfriend. “Seeing me cry opened your eyes?”

“No. I mean yes.”

“Me coming to you to have an actual conversation wasn’t enough. But me crying is good enough for you now. Who are you? Because this isn’t the woman I love who’s been living with me for the past few weeks! That woman would never accuse me of cheating on her, or barely acknowledge me except for the rare times we go out together.”

Bora was silent, her hands gripping the bed cover hard enough that her veins looked like they could have burst out. 

“Say something!” Yubin insisted, hurt by her girlfriend’s silence and inability to give her any explanations as to why she was hurting them both.

“I fucked up, didn’t I?”

“Babe.” Yubin’s voice wavered from the various emotions going around in her heart. Hearing Bora’s trembling voice was awful, even the curse didn’t bother her that much. No, for once she didn’t care.

“I didn’t want any of this.” Eyes on her lap Bora shook her head. “I didn’t want to hurt you. I didn’t mean to. Oh god.” As if a rock was stuck in her throat Bora choked up in her hands, burying her face into them. 

“Babe.” Yubin repeated, hating to see her girlfriend like this. Getting on her knees in front of her, she gently pulled away Bora’s hands to peak at her face. “What’s going on? You have to talk to me, please.” Worry filled her voice. 

“I’m so sorry.” Bora latched onto Yubin, her arms wrapping her around her shoulders. The same apology whispered over and over again in between sobs, as her whole body shook in Yubin’s arms.

Yubin was confused, from her own pain and her girlfriend’s. Their sobs mixed together created a horrible sound that filled their bedroom. Yet her hands moved up and down Bora’s back, in an attempt to soothe her.

“You don’t deserve this.” Bora wailed out.

“What?”

“Me. This mess. Everything.”

Untangling Bora’s hands from her neck, Yubin pushed her away to get a clear look of her distressed girlfriend. Her thumbs dried out the tears under Bora’s eyes.

“Bora. Why are you crying?”

“I hurt you.” She sniffled, meeting her girlfriend’s sad gaze, mirroring hers.

“Yes.” Denying would be pointless. “I’m hurt because I don’t know what’s going on with you. With us.” Once again Yubin proved how resilient her backbone was in their relationship. In pain, yet looking out for the right answers. 

“Did you ever think of leaving me? Of not wanting this life with me?”

Yubin had to move away from Bora, pondering her words as flashbacks ran over her mind. The image of a younger Bora, in a similar position played out in front of her. 

The questions, the insinuated doubts, it was all the same. Yubin went through this before with Bora, and it felt unreal for it to happen again. 

First it was the lack of time, then the silence and aggressiveness before finishing with the dreaded questions. She called this Bora’s Test.

“I can’t believe I didn’t see it coming until now.” Yubin shook her head, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “You’re not doing this to us. Not again.”

“It’s all in there though.”

“No.” Yubin pointed at Bora, her piercing gaze on her. “It’s all in your head. I have done  _ nothing  _ to indicate this life wasn’t enough for me. Do you want me to leave you?”

“No!” Bora’s vehement response made her stand up, as if all her being rejected the idea of not being with Yubin. 

“Really?” Yubin raised an eyebrow challenging Bora. “So you’re not trying to prove to yourself that I will leave you at the first difficulty?”

“You left me once!” Bora yelled out, pacing to the other side of their bedroom.

“No. I stopped wanting to be in your little twisted game.” Yubin stood up too, taking Bora’s previous place on their bed. “I was nineteen, and my girlfriend kept testing me about my love for her, what should I have done? Huh?” She insisted, pressing her lips together. “Breaking up was the best thing for us. But here we are now almost ten years later.”

“What if it becomes too much? What if you resent me for leaving my awesome job to be jobless for a stupid dream of mine? What if you get tired of me not being at the same level as you and find someone else? What if-“

“Stop!” Yubin shouted, surprising Bora. Usually she knew how to be the level-headed one in their relationship. “Oh my god, Bora! I can’t believe what I’m hearing right now.”

“These are valid questions!” Bora argued back, still not wanting to let go of her point of view that could destroy their relationship if she stayed on that path.

“Certainly not! These are your thoughts that you let take over yourself instead of coming to me! How many times did I ask you if you were okay with your work? If you needed help on your projects? Or when I offered to stay home with you instead of going out? So many times! And now, you’re using this against me to prove to yourself that you’re not enough! And I’m not here for this, no.” A new wave of tears rolled down Yubin’s cheeks, out of anger and sadness.

“I love you, Bora!” Yubin exclaimed with genuine intensity, not wavering her stare from Bora. “I’ve been in love with you since I was sixteen. I’ve never felt so lucky in life than when I’m with you, you’re all I want. Happy or sad or stressed, I take everything with you. And it breaks my heart that you’re still doubting me.”

“I-“ It was Bora’s turn to cry all over again, hitting her head back against the wall. “Fuck.”

“Stop cursing.” Yubin would have chuckled if the state of their relationship wasn’t in shambles. 

“It’s always my fucking fault.”

“Yes and no.” Yubin raised her hand at Bora, inviting her to sit next to her. With wary steps Bora joined her girlfriend on their bed, not daring to face her yet and instead watched with a sad smile how their fingers were entwined together. “I should have seen the signs, but you should have talked to me instead of pushing me away, and expecting me to know exactly what was going on in your mind. Also, it hurts to be accused of cheating when I don’t even glance at another woman.”

“I’m sorry.” Bora placed her other hand on their joined ones, feeling the slight shake coming from Yubin. “I didn’t mean to, I swear. It was just - I had this thought telling me you were living your life without me, and to hear an unknown name it-”

“Did it feel good to accuse me of being slightly interested in someone else?”

“Fuck, no!”

“Good. Don’t do it again, because what you’re feeling is what I feel too when I see how insecure you are about how I see and value you.”

“Yubin-“

“I love you!” Softly, Yubin took hold of Bora’s chin bringing their teary faces closer. “I don’t care if you’re jobless for a year, I don’t care if it takes a long time for you to start up your business. I don’t care about any of that. I only care about you! No one else!”

“I love you too.” The words spilled out of her mouth without meaning too, but that was her heart speaking.

“Baby, a relationship is never smooth, but we can’t make it worse just because it seems too good to be true.” Yubin couldn’t resist no more, she pressed a soft kiss to Bora’s cheek.

“Are we gonna be okay?” Bora whispered.

“I’m still hurt and disappointed, but we love each other, so that has to count for something.”

“I didn’t wanna burden you, you know.” She tucked her head in the crook of Yubin’s neck. “I wanted to be able to do something all on my own, like you. I wanted you to be proud of me, and then-”

“And then you got it all twisted.” Yubin sighed. “I didn’t do anything on my own.”

“You have your own studio. You made a name for yourself in the industry, and as a woman, it’s hard.” She recounted Yubin’s achievement, her voice full of pride and her eyes shining.

“That’s true. But I had you along the way. And my family and friends. I didn’t do it alone. And you have all of us with you.”

Bora nodded, processing everything that had been revealed lately. “Yoohyeon is gonna want my head now, isn’t she?”

“You deserve to be yelled at, so you have a storm coming.”

“Hum.”

Yubin tugged Bora closer, needing to feel her body against her, to feel her heart beating against her chest. Even if they finally expressed what they both felt for the past few weeks, Yubin had this urge to be in a safe bubble with her girlfriend, even for a minute. 

Everything had been laid out, but there were still things to solve between them. The cracks were visible now, and Yubin would never forgive herself for letting them hurt her relationship with Bora. 

Laying on their sides on their bed, Bora and Yubin were lost in each other’s eyes, their fingers trailing on each other’s face. No words were spoken, only gestures that expressed the essential between them. 

“I love you.” Bora mumbled against Yubin’s lips, arms wrapped around the brunette’s waist. Yubin kissed her. 

Their first real kiss in a few days. 

~•~•~

“You’re lucky she didn’t kick your ass out of your house.” Yoohyeon told her sister as they both sat outside, in Bora and Yubin’s garden. “You’re my sister, but you acted like an ungrateful bitch.”

Bora avoided her sister’s gaze, the memories from the previous day were still fresh, the wounds still stinking her heart. Being reminded of her mistakes wasn’t how she planned on spending her sunday, but Yoohyeon dropped by to check on them both, the consequence of not replying to her calls and texts. 

“I don’t understand though, weren’t you done being insecure about your relationship?” 

Another blow to Bora’s heart. 

“Apparently not.” She replied, her fingers touching the bottom of her eyes to stop herself from crying.

“You should have talked to me.” Bora finally eyed Yoohyeon, cocking her head to the side. “Or Handong.” She added, rolling her eyes, remembering their pact to not mention Bora’s relationship between them. “I love you, we’re family. But, I made you promise me to never hurt Yubin when you two got together, and it’s the second time now. I’m mad at you.” 

Bora understood where her sister was coming from. Her and Yubin grew up together, like two peas in a pod; they were each other’s other half. For a while Bora thought they would become a couple at some point, but Yubin only had eyes for her, and she had been oblivious until Yubin confessed. 

“I’m so angry at myself.” Bora ran a hand through her hair, closing her eyes for a second.

“Listen.” Yoohyeon gently spoke, observing her sister’s sharp profile. “You have to learn this time around. Promise yourself it’s the last time you’re being an idiot, and that everyday you’ll fight tooth and nail to keep Yubin. What you two have is too beautiful to ruin for a few reasons only.” Yoohyeon’s voice changed to a dreamy tone. “Damn, you don’t even know how you two have been my inspiration, and I hope Dongie and I will get to your level one day.”

Bora was surprised by these words. She was the eldest, but out of the two of them Yoohyeon was the strongest, the one setting her own goals and rules, never abiding to anyone. She even waited years for Handong to finally be hers; something Bora could have never done. So to know that the only good thing she did in life; being with Yubin, was something Yoohyeon looked up to was unexpected. 

Smiling at her, Yoohyeon stood from her chair to go to Bora, grabbing her hands so the two could hug. 

“I want you to be happy.”

“I promise I will try, I won’t let you down.”

“Don’t let yourself down first.” Yoohyeon swayed them, trying to convey her love to her sister. 

Even if she was a bit mad by her behaviour, Bora was her sister and she loved her too dearly to not see the pain still lingering in her eyes. It ran deeper than just her love for Yubin. To her, it seemed Bora was still struggling to love herself, at least not enough to not sink whenever a shadow slipped through the cracks. 

Her cheek pressed against the top of Bora’s head, Yoohyeon saw her best friend watching from the sliding glass-door of their living room. Their smiles matched, both reassuring and loving. Yubin nodded before walking away to let the sisters at peace, glad to see that in the end, there had been no screaming and yelling between them. 

The past few days, even weeks, had been difficult for all of them, but now they could see the sun peeking through the grey clouds. Better days were coming, and silently, in their hearts, a promise to overcome the difficulties as a team was made. 

**Author's Note:**

> Verdict? 
> 
> My [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/YoohyeonApple) is open :)


End file.
